1. Field
This disclosure relates to controlling wireless charging of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals such as, for example, mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) provide various functions such as a wireless Internet function, an electronic notebook function, a multimedia photographing and reproducing function, a game function, a digital broadcasting function, etc., as well as a basic communication function. Since mobile terminals generally include a battery to allow portability, the battery needs to be periodically charged. The battery is generally charged by a wired charging method using a cable.